1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for filling bags with filling media. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for accurately filling a plurality of bags to a desired level. The invention also relates to a method for maintaining a sterile region in a bag filling apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional apparatus 700 for filling flexible medical containers 704 is illustrated by FIG. 7. The apparatus 700 includes a carrier 702 for holding flexible medical containers 704. The flexible medical containers 704 are filled by a pump 706 which includes fluid supply containers 708. A load cell 710 supports the carrier 702 and detects a target weight indicating when the flexible medical containers 704 are filled to a desired level. U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,412 to Smith et al. discloses an apparatus for carrying flexible containers as illustrated in FIG. 7.
The conventional apparatus 700 has a disadvantage in that the flexible medical containers 704 are commonly supplied with fluid via a tubing junction 712. Therefore, physical variations in the tubing between the tubing junction 712 and the flexible medical containers 704 can result in a nonuniform distribution of fluid among the flexible medical containers 704. In addition, variations in the amount of fluid in the flexible medical containers 704 can result from differing amounts of air in the flexible medical containers 704, the orientation of the flexible medical containers 704 within the carrier 702, etc. The inability to evenly distribute fluid among the flexible medical containers 704 limits the accuracy to which each of the flexible medical containers 704 can be filled.
Another conventional apparatus 800 for filling bags is illustrated by FIG. 8. The apparatus 800 unwinds an elongated sheet 802 from a spool 803 and advances it through a closing means 804. The elongated sheet 802 is advanced by impellers 806, and individual filled bags 810 in the elongated sheet 802 are separated by a cutter 808. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,466 to Koyanagi discloses an apparatus for filling bags as illustrated in FIG. 8.
The conventional apparatus 800 has the disadvantage that it requires a large area for operation. In addition, the closing means 804, the impellers 806, and the cutter 808 must be coordinated in order to ensure proper operation of the apparatus 800. The apparatus 800 therefore involves a complex interaction of the closing means 804, the impellers 806, and the cutter 808.
Still another conventional apparatus 900 for filling bags 904 is illustrated by FIG. 9. In the apparatus 900, a nutrient media container 902 supplies nutrient media to the bags 904 via a tubing network 906. A burette 908 is coupled to the tubing network 906 through a three-way valve 910, with the bags 904 being commonly supplied through a connector 912. U.S. Pat. 4,937,194 to Patillo et al. discloses an apparatus for filling bags as illustrated in FIG. 9. The conventional apparatus 900 has a disadvantage in that the tubing network 906 does not provide for uniform filling of the bags 904.
A need therefore exists for an apparatus and a method for filling bags in which bags can be filled to a substantially uniform level. Further, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for filling bags that accurately fills bags without being excessively large and complex. In addition, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for aseptically filling bags.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the conventional art and achieves other advantages not contemplated by the conventional art.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide an apparatus and a method for filling a plurality of bags to a substantially uniform level. Another primary object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for filling a plurality of bags that fills bags to a substantially uniform level without being excessively complex.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for filling bags in which sterility can be reliably maintained during bag filling operations.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for filling bags which can be operated to fill bags easily and time efficiently.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by providing a bag filling apparatus for filling a plurality of bags comprising: a filling media source; tubing for fluidly connecting the filling media source to a plurality of bags; a pump for moving filling media through the tubing; and a support device for supporting the plurality of bags, the support device including a plurality of spaced walls, the spaced walls being constructed and arranged to exert pressure on side surfaces of bags held within the support device during filling of the bags.
In addition, these and other objects of the present invention are also accomplished by providing a bag filling apparatus for filling a plurality of bags comprising a filling media source; tubing for fluidly connecting the filling media source to a plurality of bags, the tubing including a first loop, a second loop, and at least one harness; a pump for moving filling media through the tubing; and at least one valve for selectively controlling filling media flow in the tubing.
Other objects of the invention are achieved by providing a method for filling a plurality of bags comprising: placing a plurality of bags within a support device, the support device having spaced walls arranged to exert pressure on sides of the bags during filling of the bags; fluidly connecting the plurality of bags to a filling media delivery system; and delivering filling media from the filling media delivery system to the plurality of bags, the spaced walls exerting pressure on the bags to substantially uniformly distribute filling media among the plurality of bags.
Further objects of the invention are achieved by providing a method for filling a bag comprising: fluidly connecting tubing to a filling media source; fluidly connecting the tubing to a bag; closing off a region of the tubing; pressurizing the closed off region with filling media; and opening a portion of the closed off region to allow filling media to flow into the bag.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.